


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十四章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [4]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十四章

第二十四章

长安一事搁下，别说敷衍星纹，司徒医仙都想不出什么理由宽慰自己。他居然接受了这样的林长萍，甚至觉得并无不好，一个施肥种花的普通人，与袖手长剑的剑侠越来越没有差别。但是司徒绛不讨厌这样的转变，林长萍正如他所说的那样，开始随心而活，那种沉重的枷锁感在渐渐消失，他没有了泰岳弟子的束缚，也不再去背负道义的压迫，纵然依旧是一身朴素白衫，却比之前多了一丝淡然的自由清逸。

司徒医仙看着赏心悦目，也能将多日的粗茶淡饭下咽，品出些山林间的新鲜露水味来，姑且聊以自慰。

不过，人之本性难移，司徒绛为了林长萍蜗居于此，很久没吃着荤食，一直虚饿着，夜里的时候就忍不住发病泄火，一趟做下来能往林长萍身上留七八个牙印子。虽说木头耐痛，不过这翻来覆去的折腾也好生受罪，又吸又咬，痛痒并存，都不知道是该顺应快感，还是躲开某人獠牙比较妥当。

更甚者一晚夜深，林长萍被身上的异样感扰醒，大半夜的，司徒医仙眼睛半开半闭，俨然尚在梦中，他在脖颈处嗅了一会儿，忽然道：“长萍，张嘴。”医仙这样的荒唐事也不是第一遭了，林长萍下意识地张开嘴，顿时嘴里一痛，被司徒绛结结实实地咬住舌头，咂巴了好一会儿才放开。

他这才意识过来，司徒绛这些日子真是饿得慌了，连闭上眼睛做梦，都不知想着什么肥美鲜肉，朝思暮想得快魇了魔。

次日中午，司徒医仙在饥肠辘辘中醒来，鼻翼微动，倏忽闻到了一阵久违的香气。

这一闻可了不得，医仙三两步打开帘子，往厅中一看，锅上炖着油汪汪的山鸡汤，腾腾热气扑在半空中，勾得人馋心大起。林长萍正在桌子上摆碗筷，看到司徒绛起来，回身舀了一碗热汤，用手腕扣了扣桌案。

司徒医仙已经尽量控制自己的表情：“哪来的鸡？”

“山林野外，自然不缺。”

“你怎么弄到的？”

林长萍笑了笑：“快吃吧。”

……这世上又俊又能干还能下厨房的男人，上哪里找？司徒医仙无不骄傲，愈发觉得自己眼光老辣，也不着急喝鸡汤了，走上去把脑袋往人肩膀上一搁，从后面抱着向锅里看熬汤。林长萍有些不自在，伸手转了转锅里的勺子，解释道：“还没好。”

司徒绛嗯了声，漫不经心着：“门口那把剑怎么回事，平时不挂那儿的，你用过了？”

“山中动物机警灵活，徒手抓不住。”

他愣了愣，有些不可思议：“该不会为了抓这只鸡，你愿意用剑了吧？”

之前几乎冷战一场，激得犟脾气都出来了，司徒绛当然知道林长萍的抵触是有多大。而如今为了一顿开荤宴，他居然就这么拿起剑去做了。都说剑乃侠之本气，用之惩奸除恶，贯彻仁义，就算司徒绛蔑视这些迂腐观念，也是知道侠客的剑，是不可能使来杀鸡宰鸭的。更何况他现在抱着的这个，可是一块油盐不进的木头。

“用不用又无甚要紧，”林长萍试图避让开，“再不吃都凉了，难道不饿？”

没有否认地转移了话题，司徒绛被这句既诚实，又拙劣掩饰的回应惹得蓦然心痒：“饿，怎么会不饿，本医快饿出病来了。”

话虽如此，但是医仙丝毫没有落座吃饭的意思，反倒手上的动作灵活起来，手指游离了一阵，轻轻一拨就把腰上的腰扣打开了。

林长萍惊得按住他的手腕：“喂……”

“偶尔换换情趣。”司徒医仙涎皮赖脸，说话间早把手上活计利落妥当，长袍解开就顺势贴了上去，“反正锅里的还没好，我先把你吃了再说。”

“你，等等……！”

后面的音迅速消失在了倒吸的冷气声中，司徒绛双臂扣住他的腰杆，略微往前一顶，就感觉到一记明显的，猝不及防的颤抖。

林长萍也愣住了，肩线一僵，羞愧得要无地自容。这幅模样司徒医仙哪里还耐得住，将他翻过身来，往桌沿上一压，抬起了一条腿面对面地就顶送了进去。

逃无可逃，眼睛里还落着残余的慌乱，一缕黑发贴着嘴角，因为进入的瞬间而略微痛苦地皱紧眉心。这样一个表情，让司徒绛心漏一拍，连调情的吻都省略了，直接压着人就不容置疑地有力抽送起来。

强制行事在一开始并不好受，林长萍单臂撑着桌案，另一只手攀着对方的肩膀，掌握平衡都艰难，别说放松配合了。但是，也不知身体的习惯究竟有多么不可思议，几下之后连他自己都能感觉到那种濡湿的黏腻，随着抽插的速度，一点一点蔓延开来。肢体的紧张也随着莫名的飘忽感而消散，脑子里混混沌沌，快感的声音不由控制地要泄出来。

“够了，够了……”他有些受不了地开口，却被抬起另一只脚，后背靠上桌案，腰部被手掌托了起来。更深的撞击一下一下推送到深处，摩擦而过的地方带来一阵阵几近痉挛的酥麻，他忽然不敢看司徒绛的样子。林长萍闭上眼睛，在强势的顶送里伸手抓紧桌角，克制的闷哼时断时续，不知何时，感觉到唇上熟悉的气息轻轻拂过。

喘息的笑意。“长萍。”

他张开嘴，果然是一个，极烈，极易醉的长吻。

云霭聚散，日升日落，无所知觉间，时间消逝得悄无声息。

也许是这隐士般的生活太过桃源幻境，又或者是，某些改变，渐渐让人难以权衡。司徒绛也产生了一些动摇，贤王的信函收到了两次，最后一封按着贤王府的密印，隐晦地传达出布局人耐心的殆尽。

得人慷慨，自然受制于人，长安之局还未知几何，贤王有重用他的理由，却也难保事成之后不会有再度除去他的顾虑。司徒绛倒不惧与贤王博弈，这么多年都不曾败下阵来，惟一的一次失策，也只是因为林长萍的闯入，害他功力消散，最终方寸大乱。司徒医仙愿意回去长安，去享受世人难及的富贵之乐，是因为他自信着，自己拥有与这尊贵地位相匹配的资格，他将会在明争暗斗中存活下来，就如曾经驾轻就熟的那般，不会有任何差错。

但是，也许人与人在一起久了，便会沾染上对方的习性。林长萍无所欲求，安于现状，一旦认准了一条路，再是艰难，都只会尽心尽力地走下去，想不到回头变通的可能。他现在闷头当花农，便兢兢业业，雷打不动地一天三趟看园子。司徒医仙也因此产生偶尔的惰意，日上三竿的时候，手指交叉着握住那人的掌心，无论对方如何反抗，偏把他困在床上，醒醒睡睡，让屋外的宝贝花草干瘪了一整天。

这样的慵懒很惬意，也许连脑子都可以生锈，反正与木头在一起，无需花费心机。

他崇拜权势利欲的刺激，却也渐渐舍不下，世外桃源的幽静。

“喂，你觉得，长安怎么样。”这句话，在司徒医仙咬着干掉的萝卜块的时候，毫无起伏地被陈述道。

林长萍眯了眯眼睛，仿佛是在回忆当初的短暂一瞥：“繁荣……富足，有许多从未见过的景象。”

“从小就是个山里人，难怪见到市面要大惊小怪。”对话断了一会儿，司徒绛面色随意，“那要可以选的话，你想不想去长安？”

想不想去长安。

那一天，他是立刻就后悔了。他固然喜欢这个人，比之前遇到过的任何男人女人，都要更加心动。但要冒着替他承担武林血仇的风险，一辈子留这个人在身边，在问出这句话之前，司徒绛从未想过自己居然会有这样的念头。

好在林长萍的答案斩断了他的焦虑，他不愿意离开这里，也不向往遍地财富的华都，司徒医仙并不需要烦恼今后在匿仙楼中应该如何对待他。然而这个回答却又让他不快，自己愿意养他，不管后悔与否，到底也是动了心思，他倒好，真的这么不留恋？

不过，平静的日子的确与那人愈来愈相衬，林长萍除了打理花圃，闲暇时便去山顶上静坐看天。司徒绛每到日落时陪他坐一会儿，竹篓里放一两只打下来的麻雀或活鱼，待上片刻再一起下山回屋。

夕阳的余晖，暗金色地落在那人的身上，脸上，睫毛上，他回过头来，视线略放之后轻轻弯起，这蛇又跟着你了。

司徒绛用掌风嫌恶地把它震飞，骂道，这山里的都是些什么玩意儿。

“还有藏着的，走着走着就出来了。”林长萍草草一扫，就看到一处抖动的树丛，叶片上还溅着数滴暗色的陈血，“这不就是？”

“喂，你过去干嘛，少捡那些乱七八糟的！”

林长萍上次带回来一只脚伤的灵狐，家里养了个把天就晓得蹭着木头讨食，黏人得很。司徒医仙每次办事都得先把它踢下去，有一次正做得动情，那玩意儿不知何时又上来了，大尾巴缠住林长萍的脖子，鼻子蹭在耳廓处来回舔，林木头当时的反应可把司徒医仙气裂了，平日里都没这么爽，被只公狐狸精舔两下就泄了，敢情他司徒绛还比不过一头畜生……！

虽然跟头畜生喝醋的司徒医仙也不见多少高明，但他还是对这山中动物一派恶视，除了被猎来吃，它们就不可以有其他的用途存在。

“好了没？”医仙不耐烦地跟上去想瞧瞧情况，才一走近，就看到林长萍脸色惨白，拨开树丛的手僵硬了般，半天都没动作。

地上的土壤有一部分都染上了深色，鲜血渗透得半干涸。司徒绛略一侧身，看到树丛之间竟然活生生躺着一个男人，他身负重伤，满是血污的脸孔却俨然是一副熟悉的长相。

他居然是华山弟子何文仁。


End file.
